Ratso Catso Captures Kikko Hayashida And Gets Grounded Quadruple Big Time
Summary Ratso Catso is so sick and tired of Kikko Hayashida annoying him with her crying during the saddest part of The Lion King. So, Ratso Catso decides to capture Kikko Hayashida and force her to watch Sausage Party on DVD. Who will save Kikko Hayashida and stop Ratso Catso once and for all? Cast Ratso Catso Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Jazzi Foo Custard Noodle Ka-Chung B.B. Jammies Transcript Part 1: Ratso Catso Captures Kikko Hayashida (July 21, 2017) Ratso Catso: Man, this is completely lame!! I can't stand Kikko Hayashida annoying me with her crying during the saddest part of The Lion King!! There has to be someway to get revenge on her! Wait, I have an idea! I will capture Kikko Hayashida and force her to watch Sausage Party on DVD! Ha! (X30) - Demon Lair begins to play as Ratso Catso begins to run to Kikko Hayashida's house to get revenge on her the Hayashida residence Kikko Hayashida: (in Spike's voice) Nooooooooooo! Ratso Catso, you stupid black and white cat!! What the hell are you doing at my house?! Ratso Catso: I'm here to capture you because you annoy me with your crying during the saddest part of The Lion King!! Kikko Hayashida: No! (X40) Don't capture me! Anything but capturing me!! Mommy!! Catso soon tied up Kikko Hayashida to her living room couch Ratso Catso: Now that I tied you up to your living room couch, I'm going to put on Sausage Party on DVD for you. Kikko Hayashida: Oh no! Not Sausage Party! Anything but Sausage Party!! Mommy!!! Ratso Catso: Too late! Time for you to watch it right now! Catso begins to put on Sausage Party on DVD and it made Kikko Hayashida cry very loudly for help Kikko Hayashida: crying WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!! Ratso Catso: Too late. You're going to watch Sausage Party on DVD and after that, you will watch Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Attack On Titan and Deadman Wonderland in the FUNimation Channel! Kikko Hayashida: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Shimajirō: off-screen You, stop right there, Ratso Catso!! Don't worry, Kikko Hayashida. We are here to save you and as for you, Ratso Catso, you are in dead meat now!! Shimano and his friends, classmates and allies angrily surrounded Ratso Catso and began pummeling him. This action is completely censored. (5 minutes later) Ratso Catso: Huh?! What happened? Where am I?! Shimajirō Shimano: "I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I am extremely mad and mega furious at you for capturing my classmate, Kikko Hayashida and forced her to watch Sausage Party for no reason! You should know doing that kind of stuff can get you arrested because it's an act of child abuse! This is why you are not allowed to do that at all!! Now Akio Toriyama has to worship her feet to help her sleep very peacefully in bed thanks to you! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a million millenniums! No everything made by Warner Bros, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, TV Land, VH1, MTV, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Video Brinquedo, Sony Pictures Animation, Thunderbean, Trickompany, Activision, Ubisoft, Rockstar Games, Mojang, THQ, Midway, or Scott Cawthon, no animators made by Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Craig McCracken, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Michael Bay, Van Beuren or Max Fleischer, no favorite fast food places such as Burger King, Arby's, White Castle, KFC, Chuck E. Cheese's, Chick-Fil-A, Starbucks, Peter Piper Pizza, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Panda Express, Arctic Circle or Captain D's, no beverages made by Pepsi, Zevia, and V8, no gross foods like Raw Eggs, Swiss Cheese, Grape Nuts, Prunes, Ear Wigs, and Cartax, no timeout with your friends, no abusing my girlfriend, no bullying me or my friends, no swearing at me or my friends and classmates and no WWE Events! Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and all five of our movies and that is final! Now it is about time for our friends and allies to punish you! Fievel: "I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You will be forced to watch An American Tail trilogy on VHS and DVD, and if you destroy it, you will become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes!" Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Fruit and Vegetables are the only things you will have to eat from now on!! Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba! You'll be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you make us sick, you'll be grounded even more! Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! Akio Toriyama: I am Akio Toriyama. I am so furious at you for picking on my girlfriend, Kikko Hayashida like that. You will be forced to play The Lion King for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System until you win, or else I will beat the total crap out of you!! Yuka Toriyama: I'm Yuka Toriyama, Kikko Hayashida's future sister in-law! You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies not made by Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm, you bad cat! Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma! You will go to summer school and every summer for the rest of your life! Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! You will go to night school and every night for the rest of your life! Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! You will be doing lots of chores and community service for the rest of the life! Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! You both will be forced to watch The Lion King everyday and that is final, or else me and Marurin Sasaki will beat you up! Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! You will go to The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary and that is final, you bad cat! Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! I agree with my girlfriend! Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba! You will be forced to play all Mario games until you win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you! Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you! Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You'll go to Disney Broadway musicals with us and that is final you stupid cat! Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying during the saddest part of The Lion King will teach you a very strict and painful lesson! Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro! You'll be wearing nappies for the rest of the life and If you dare try to abduct me and tickle my feet, Kazuo Matsukata will beat you up severely! Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata! I agree with my girlfriend! Wario: "I'm Wario. I heard that you captured Kikko Hayashida for no reason! You'll be forced to play all Wario games until you won, or else I will barge at you!! Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, you will not read Marvel or DC Comic books for the rest of your life! Tiger: I am Tiger the Cat from An American Tail. You never think about Warner Bros, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, DC Comics, Cartoon Network, Comedy Central, TV Land, VH1, MTV, Adult Swim, TBS, TNT, HBO, FUNimation, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Spike, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Video Brinquedo, Sony Pictures Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Rockstar Games, Mojang, Midway, or Scott Cawthon ever again and you will become a permanent fan of The Lion King, Shimajirō, PBS Kids Sprout, Disney Junior and PBS Kids forever! Noodle: I'm Noodle. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Foo: I'm Foo. Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. You'll be stretched for 7 months. You will stretch for what you have done for capturing Kikko Hayashida and forced her to watch Sausage Party on DVD! Catso is soon stretched Ratso Catso: (in Darth Vader's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Custard: There. Now you have been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for massive punishment. Now Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and Nyakkii Momoyama will give you final punishments! Mimirin: This is a very strict and painful warning. If you dare make me bawl a massive tsunami of tears by calling me a crybaby during The Lion King, Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! Nyakkii: And if you dare try to kidnap Kikko Hayashida and tickle her feet or abuse Mimirin Midorihara for no reason, I will whack your ass so very painfully with a frying pan!! Shimajirō: Yes! That's why you're completely banned from everything by your favorite companies and animators! Now it's about time to let my cousin, Tommy to come over and beat you up again! Tommy, beat him up!! Shimano appears as the Scary sound effect plays and he is ready to attack Ratso Catso head on. Tommy Shimano: This is what you will get for capturing my cousin's classmate, Kikko Hayashida and forced her to watch Sausage Party no apparent reason. Now, I'm going to break your skull!! Prepare for some bleeding!! Ratso Catso: (in Darth Vader's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign. Part 2 Finale: Kikko Hayashida's Naptime Feet Worship Akio Toriyama: Kikko-san, are you okay? Kikko Hayashida: Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for saving me. Akio Toriyama: You're welcome, sweetie. Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo